


sticky note

by JJS97



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, celebrity jinsol, i am sorry i just needed lipsoul fluff, oec family, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJS97/pseuds/JJS97
Summary: Jinsol finally introduces her family to the public.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	sticky note

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda messy bcs i literally just thought of it and decided to write it without much thought so yeah here u go (and also bcs i needed lipsoul fluff + oec family)

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Jinsol opens the front doors of her huge mansion. For the first time, the celebrity will be doing a house tour due to popular demand.

The blonde's mansion has always been a hot topic. It started when she posted a picture of her working out in her living room, which immediately made the internet go wild because of two things; One, her abs and figure. Two, her living room. She remembers reading comments about it online, laughing when people speculated she lived in some sort of white house or something because of how fancy (and white) her living room is.

White and Blue is the color scheme of Jinsol's home. The entire house— inside and out— is decorated with only white and blue items.

"I call this house the _fish tank!_ Mainly because I like seeing the look on people's faces when I say I live in a fish tank. But also because of my obsession with fishes!" Jinsol chirps as she gestures for the camera man and the rest of the crew to come in.

Jinsol leads the crew towards her massive fish tank (a real fish tank this time) as she takes about an hour or so talking about her fishes. She tells the camera their names one by one, and it takes everything in Jinsol to ignore the woman behind the camera man when she saw her roll her eyes when she was introducing her favorite fish, Bruni.

Next, the celebrity shows the camera her massive living room. Jinsol plops herself onto her huge white couch with blue pillows, "This is the couch you all saw on that Instagram post!" Jinsol says as she pats the cushions like an excited child.

Jinsol huffs as she stands up, guiding the crew towards her neat kitchen. The camera then pans to the blonde's fridge, which had a purple sticky note on it. She then makes her way to the fridge as she reads the sticky note.

_' Im_ _sorry for eating your animal crackers without your permission, Mommy :( '_

Jinsol's heart melts at the note. She knew exactly who wrote it, considering the sloppy handwriting and the cute cherry drawing on the side. (And because she only has one child, duh)

"Do you live with somebody, Ms. Jung?" The interviewer says, interrupting Jinsol from her thoughts.

Jinsol blinks. It takes her a few minutes to realize, "Oh right, Nobody knows yet." She says nonchalantly. Jinsol's face then suddenly lights up. She gestures for the crew to follow her as she makes her way upstairs.

Nobody knows Jinsol's real relationship status, since the blonde chose to keep it private. Rumors had it that Jinsol was dating a non-celebrity, but of course, Jinsol didn't respond to this rumor. The only thing that she made clear to the general public was her sexuality.

It was expected that there would be controversy as soon as she posted on her Instagram that she was indeed a lesbian. Nevertheless, Jinsol is thankful that her fans still chose to support her career and respect her decisions.

The whole crew was now outside what they're guessing is the master bedroom. Jinsol places her forefinger against her lips as she tells the crew to be quiet. The blonde then starts snickering— which made everybody in the same space as her, confused.

Jinsol places soft knocks on the door as she waits. She bites her lower lip while smiling, excitement painted all over her features. Though the crew was still baffled unto why the blonde was acting this way.

When the doorknob started to turn, the camera was quick to focus on who was behind this door.

The crew audibly gasps as soon as they saw the brunette, who looked like she just woke up from her slumber.

The said brunette rubs her eyes. It took her a while to realize that there were a bunch of cameras on her.

"Good morning!" Jinsol greets.

Jungeun's eyes widen. She instinctively closes the door as soon as she realizes what was going on, but Jinsol was quick to stop her from doing so.

The blonde pulls Jungeun outside of the room as she holds the brunette's waist.

"Jinsol! What's going on?" Jungeun whisper shouts. Jinsol only smiles as a response before turning to the cameras.

"Meet my ex-girlfriend, Kim Jungeun!"

The crew gasps once again. Why would Jinsol let her ex-girlfriend stay at her place? The only reasonable explanation that they could come up with was if these two were only there to satisfy each other's sexual needs.

"You really need to stop calling me that." Jungeun sighs.

"Why? Look at their faces! Hilarious!" Jinsol points at the crew's shocked faces one by one as she cackles. Jungeun could only facepalm.

The camera then pans to the shorter woman, expecting for her to explain since the blonde was too busy laughing her heart out.

Jungeun sighs as she shows the camera her ring finger, "I'm her wife. Jung Jungeun."

The interviewer's jaw drops once again, and also her mic. The camera man too, almost dropped his camera out of shock, but thankfully he got a hold of himself before it happened.

"LOOK JUNGIE! COMEDY GOLD!" Jinsol says in between her laughs as she points at the interviewer's mic that was on the ground.

"I'm going back to bed-"

"Wait not yet," Jinsol says as she wipes the remaining tears that were left on her lower eyelids, "I'm gonna introduce you first. Properly this time." The celebrity says as she scrunches her nose. Jungeun smiles at the act.

"Okay," Jinsol turns to the camera, "The viewers might be thinking, ' _Jung Jinsol is married?!'_ Well, the answer is yes. I have been since 2016. Shocking, right? I also have a daughter. She's 6 years old, turning 7 this June." Jinsol supplies.

Jungeun stares at her wife, feeling relief. Jinsol finally made it known to the world that she is indeed married. The celebrity only kept it a secret, not because she was scared of the backlash she'll get, but because she was scared that maybe somebody will bother her family. All she wanted was for her family to live a normal life, and not a life with cameras surrounding them.

Though Jungeun was relieved because Jinsol finally made it public, and Jungeun doesn't have to hide it anymore, there was still a part of her that was scared. She didn't want nobody following her around while she's grocery shopping. The thought alone brings chills to her spine.

The interviewer blinks. She opens her mouth, only to close it again. The information provided by Jinsol was too much for her, and she _definitely_ didn't expect it.

"Mommies!"

The camera pans to the little girl running towards them, but she stops in her tracks when she realizes what was going on. Jinsol has always taught Choerry to not show herself when there were people from the media, which is why Choerry starts to back away.

"It's okay baby. You can come." Jinsol says as she crouches. She opens her arms for her little girl to crash into.

Choerry then runs to her mother as she clings unto the blonde's neck. Jinsol huffs, carrying Choerry in her arms.

"Baby, tell them your name." Jinsol says as she looks at Choerry expectantly. The child then hesitantly faces the camera, "My name is Choerry.." She says in a small voice. Thankfully there was a mic clipped onto the collar of Jinsol's blouse. The staff can edit it later to make Choerry's voice more audible for the video.

"This is my family." Jinsol says proudly as she places a kiss on Jungeun's cheek, and on Choerry's forehead

* * *

"Ugh I look so ugly here! I was bare faced! You should've told me beforehand that you were gonna introduce me to the public so I could've atleast looked presentable!" Jungeun whines as she looks at her photos from earlier's interview. She was indeed barefaced, not to mention she just woke up too.

Jinsol chuckles, "Don't worry babe, you're beautiful either way."


End file.
